Lo que el alcohol hace
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: Una noche alocada junto con un par de copas de más sería suficiente para suponer que pudo pasar algo, ¿verdad? Ella sabía que si pero también sabía que nada paso... sin embargo, ¿sería malo jugarle una bromita a Yukio?- Mi primer fic de este anime, denle una oportunidad, pasen, lean y diganme que tal, si? :3


Bieen hola! :3 por fin con algo de otro anime! xD jaja espero que les guste :)

Nota: Los personajes de Ao no exorcist no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Lo que el alcohol hace**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

Lo miraba divertida quejándose y dar vueltas en su cama, sonrió ampliamente ¿se consideraría malvado jugarle una pequeña broma? Trató de silenciar su risa con su mano para no llamar su atención pero sin resultados vio cómo Yukio se revolvía entre las sábanas para luego mirarla desconfiado con una ceja enarcada y después se colocara sus anteojos.

-Hasta que por fin te despiertas, cuatro ojos.- habló Shura regresando a su compostura.- Te pasaste varias clases.- informó señalando un reloj que estaba en la pared detrás de ella.

Tras la alocada noche, Yukio tardó unos segundos en comprender las palabras de la chica aunque apenas posó su mirada en el reloj, se reincorporó de la cama con un claro gesto de pánico en su rostro.

-S-Se hace tarde…- gritó con desespero cruzando al lado de Shura.- ¿Eh? ¡M-Mis zapatos…! ¿Dónde están?- Shura se posicionó contra la pared viendo el desastre que se liberaría. Con una mano en su boca, impidiendo que su risa saliera, con la otra señaló debajo de la cama a lo que Yukio metió su mano hasta encontrar un par de zapatos y cuando éste se despedía para ir a dar su clase, Shura le detuvo con una pregunta que le congeló hasta el alma.

**POV YUKIO**

No… es imposible ¿verdad? ¡Claro que sí! Pero…

-¡Hey!- sentí un golpe, girando un poco mi cabeza vi a Onii-san junto a Shiemi-san.- ¿Sabes que nos preocupaste al no ir a dar clases?

-Yuki-chan, ¿estás bien?

Nuevamente tarde unos segundos en reaccionar pero esta vez no era por el alcohol sino por… Shura, carraspee al recordar su pregunta, suspiré abatido, ¿cómo es que pudo pasar eso? No, no… no hay pruebas… además ¡No recuerdo nada!

-Aunque habiendo bebido…- murmuré dándole la espalda a Onii-san y Shiemi-san dejando lugar a la duda. Hace como una hora había salido de la habitación de Shura y desde que llegué al mío, que comparto con Onii-san, sólo me he sentado en mi cama a repasar cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada pensamiento que hice, dije o tuve… pero ¡nada! Nada, en ningún momento logro descubrir alguna intención "romántica" con ella.

-¡Hey!- otro golpe.

-Yuki-chan…- noté en su mirada la preocupación.- Estás rojo, ¿no tendrás fiebre?- parpadee sorprendido ¿estaba rojo? ¿Enserio? Sin emitir palabras, Shiemi-san me… obligo a recostarme en la cama para que descasara y esperara hasta que su familiar espiritual le diera una planta medicinal para cesar mi fiebre.

-¿Faltaste a clases por tener fiebre?- cuestionó Onii-san a lo que yo solo reí y me rasqué la cabeza. Seguro que, al igual que yo, no pasó la noche aquí sino ya estaría interrogándome en dónde pase la noche. Miré a Shiemi-san sonreír y acercarse a mí para ponerme unas hojas en la frente, quizá estuvieron juntos…

-Gracias, Shiemi-san.- dije.- Es mejor que se vayan a sus clases…

-¿Eh? ¡Y tú qué…!

-Rin… Yuki-chan tiene fiebre, necesita descansar.- interrumpió Shiemi-san a lo que Onii-san hiso un puchero.- Es mejor que lo dejemos descansar.

-Bien.- musitó con sus ojos entrecerrados y desafiándome.

-Onii-san… lo siento.- con otra risa, me despedí de mano cuando ella lo sacaba de la habitación.

Un suspiró salió de mi cuando me encontré solo, pase mis manos por mi rostro encontrándome con esas hojas que corrieron la suerte de conocer el suelo. No tenía fiebre ¿entonces por qué estaba rojo? Será… será que estaba ¿sonrojado? Bufé.

**FLASH BACK**

- ¿Saldrás sin tus pantalones? - me detuve en seco al escuchar a Shura, bajando mi vista me encontré en ropa interior.- ¿No los quieres?- giré solo mi cabeza y vi en las manos de Shura mis pantalones, pensaba en cuestionarle la razón de todo esto, de cómo es que había llegado a ése lugar que no conocía… pero ella cortó la posibilidad con su risa.

- Tú…- su sonrisa ladina apareció y por una extraña razón comencé a tener un mal presentimiento.- Tú ¿no te acuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche, verdad?- abrí mi boca como reflejo pero sin encontrar respuestas, Shura por su parte no quitaba su sonrisa.

No tenía las palabras exactas en ese momento, no creía tener escapatoria y sentía que si daba un paso en falso, Shura me lo haría lamentar… quizá estaba paranoico pero ¿qué más puedo pensar? Estoy en una habitación muy desordenada, en un costado habían varias latas de cerveza y al lado de Shura estaban mis pertenencias. Desconcertado, agarré el cuello de la camisa que tenía y sentí un penetrante olor a alcohol y cigarrillo… en un instante no quise creer en la posibilidad de que yo habría estado en un bar emborrachándome y por ello terminara en esta habitación con Shura… pero un punzante dolor de cabeza me hiso saber que tenía jaqueca por la cruda.

- Se te hará tarde para dar tus clases…- dijo de repente lanzándome mis pantalones.- Aunque con tu cruda… no creo que seas buen ejemplo, cuatro ojos.- sin permitirme ponerme los pantalones, agarró mis cosas para tirármelas y empujarme hasta sacarme de aquella habitación.- Vuelve a visitarme cuando te acuerdes de… todo.- dijo desconcertándome aun más- Fue divertido.- me guiñó el ojo y al instante cerró la puerta.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Era imposible… totalmente imposible.

Improbable… ¡Estúpido!

Agarré mi almohada y me la puse en el rostro silenciando lo más posible un grito de frustración. Shura no es tonta… y esas palabras que dijo, no podía interpretarlo como algo inocente.

-Salí con Onii-san y Shiemi-san… para festejar su relación…- susurré recordando el comienzo de todo. Onii-san me había dicho con emoción que Shiemi-san le dio el sí y como tal logro era para él dijo que debíamos festejar… aunque claro, solo pasaron diez-veinte minutos antes de que me disculpara con ellos y me fuera para dejarlos solos. No creí en ese instante en que esa noticia me cayera mal, no puedo decir que no me alegro por Onii-san porque si lo hago pero tampoco podría decir que estoy completamente alegre.

Sonreí con resignación, Shiemi-san era una chica brillante y muy divertida… era perfecta y si no me hubiera dado cuenta que sentía algo por Onii-san, creo que hace mucho me hubiera declarado. Suspiré, Shiemi no era el punto en todo esto… el punto era cómo había terminado junto a Shura.

-Cuando salí de la cafetería donde estaban ellos… pasé por…- tragué grueso, ahora lo recuerdo. Pase por un callejón y alguien me jaló desde el cuello de mi saco y cuando pude entender lo que sucedía, Shura pedía dos tragos más.- "No quiero beber sola, cuatro ojos"- repetí las palabras que me dijo.

Pero que tonto… no sabía cuánto me afecto la noticia de la relación de Onii-san y Shiemi-san hasta que el quinto vaso de licor era puesto ante mis ojos.

-¡Aah!- lancé lejos mi almohada, me saqué los lentes y frotándome los ojos con mis manos maldije mi imprudencia.- Con la cantidad que bebí ¿cómo recuerdo si pasé o no la noche con ella?

**FIN POV YUKIO**

* * *

**Y qué me dicen? tiene futuro como para continuar? :D**

**estaba pensando en hacerlo un two-shot, que opinan? xD**

**bueno bueno... dejen un review para hacermelo saber... muchas gracias por leer hasta el final :) y felices fiestas a todos :)**

**Hasta la próxima, cuidense!**


End file.
